


Red And Gold

by OwlEleriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, Gryffindor Castiel, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEleriel/pseuds/OwlEleriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все начинается с вопроса: “Кого ты пригласишь на Рождественский бал?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red And Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red And Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825394) by [youaresunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight). 



> Арт: http://puppycastiel.tk/post/129375537330/red-and-gold-ao3-33k-it-all-begins-with-the
> 
> Выложено также на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3893405

Год, в который Турнир Трех Волшебников возрождается вновь - уже во второй раз, впервые с 1994, - становится серьезным поводом для волнения и учителей, и учеников в Хогвартсе. Большая часть правил поменялась – теперь главное не выживание, а обмен знаниями.

Однако несмотря на это, одна вещь остается неизменной – великолепный Рождественский бал. Они все слышали истории о том, как волшебный снег в компании магических кристаллов летит с потолка, а во всю высоту Большого Зала простираются огромные величественные ели. Поэтому ученики начинают мечтать о Рождественских чудесах еще до того, как дети из других школ успевают приехать.

***

\- Итак, как ты думаешь, кого ты пригласишь? – спрашивает Джо со своего места в центре кресла. Они сидят в общей гостиной, еще не наступило время завтрака, и приятное тепло огня помогает расслабиться. 

\- Куда? – безучастно спрашивает Кастиэль. Половина его внимания сосредоточена на эссе. 

Он слышит, как Джо вздыхает, как будто не понимает, как ухитрилась подружиться с кем-то таким сумасшедшим. 

\- Ты вообще меня слушаешь? Я говорю о Рождественском бале! 

Кастиэль опускает пергамент и смеривает ее сердитым взглядом. 

\- Я уже говорил тебе вчера, что не собираюсь никого приглашать. 

\- Почему нет? Ты горячая штучка, быстро найдешь себе кого-нибудь, - всплескивает Джо руками. 

\- Горячая штучка? – повторяет Кастиэль беспомощно. – Почему-то это не кажется мне убедительным аргументом. 

Джо закатывает глаза и поднимается на ноги. Подходит время завтрака, и остальные ученики начинают потихоньку подтягиваться. 

\- Господи, просто посмотри. Есть по крайней мере три человека, охотно согласившихся бы пойти с тобой. Мэг, Ричард, Эйприл... 

\- По поводу которых я еще не определился – пугают они меня или привлекают. 

\- Хорошо, - Джо тычет его в плечо. – Ладно, по их поводу я еще понимаю, они слизеринцы и все такое, но… - она замолкает, видимо, признавая свое поражение. - Но по крайней мере, ты обещаешь мне, что подумаешь о том, чтобы пойти туда с другом? Без тебя будет не так весело. 

Лицо Кастиэля смягчается, и он обвивает руку Джо своей. 

\- Я подумаю, - говорит он, и они тепло улыбаются друг другу, прежде чем отправиться в Большой зал. 

В дверях Большого зала Джо хватает его за локоть и тащит к столу Когтеврана, чтобы найти Эша. Эти двое флиртовали друг с другом в течении трех лет, и Кас просто надеется, что бал станет переломным моментом для них обоих, потому что ему уже порядком надоело быть третьим колесом. 

\- Привет, Новак, - фамильярно приветствует Эш Каса, а затем поворачивается к Джо. 

\- Привет Дж-эмм, Харвелл. 

Джо вспыхивает, и, поскольку это случается крайне редко, Кастиэль находит это невероятно милым. Когда он становится уверен, что она может держать себя в руках, он разворачивается, оставляя их наедине, и тут же встречает очередного когтевранца. Он старше Сэма на два курса, и они близки с того момента, как последний записался в клуб зельеварения два года назад. 

\- Привет, Кас, - говорит он с широкой улыбкой на лице, показывающей игривые ямочки на щеках. 

\- Здравствуй, Сэм. Ты кажешься каким-то чересчур довольным сегодня. 

\- Ну, - он подпрыгивает, глядя на Кастиэля, прямо как щеночек, – ты же знаешь, что мой старший брат учится в Дурмстранге? 

Кас кивает, и потому Сэм продолжает. 

\- Он один из тех студентов, что будет учиться здесь в этом году. Он хотел сохранить это в секрете, но я получил сову на выходных. 

Счастья так и выплескивается из Сэма, и Кас находит это заразительным. 

\- Это замечательно, - искренне говорит он Сэму, – и знаешь, я хотел бы встретиться с ним как-нибудь, если будет возможность. 

\- О, обязательно, - оживляется он. - Я обязательно представлю вас друг другу. Я рассказывал ему о тебе. 

Кастиэль находит эту часть неожиданной, поэтому переспрашивает:  
\- Надеюсь, только хорошие вещи? 

Сэм хихикает. 

\- Только хорошие, не волнуйся. 

Они переговариваются еще в течении нескольких минут, пока всех не просят сесть, чтобы они смогли поприветствовать гостей. Девушки заходят в окружении голубого шелка и бабочек, а мальчики – так, будто отправляются в бой.

Кастиэль старается разглядеть их всех, попутно стараясь предположить, кто именно из них является братом Сэма, и на мгновение ловит глазами вспышку зеленого света и коричневого пепла. Он вытягивает шею, стараясь лучше высмотреть, но не может найти, и понимает, что ему придется подождать. 

После завтрака у них есть небольшая перемена, чтобы ученики успели познакомиться друг с другом, и Кас чувствует себя перегруженным большим количеством людей, прежде чем Сэм находит его. Его рука зажата в чей-то другой, покрытой рукавом с толстой красной тканью. 

\- Кас, - взволнованно вскрикивает Сэм. – Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Дином. Дин, это Кас, - он слегка отступает в сторону, позволяя своему брату выйти вперед, и у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание, потому что Дин Винчестер великолепен. 

\- Хай, Кас, - Дин улыбается так легко, будто они познакомились не только что.

Он протягивает ему руку, и Кастиэль отмечает, что она невероятно теплая, хоть и слегка мозолистая. 

\- Слышал от Сэмми, что ты присматриваешь за ним в то время, как он находится здесь. Я надеялся поблагодарить тебя. 

Сэм лучится счастьем, и Кастиэль краснеет, опуская взгляд. 

\- Сэм щедр на комплименты, но это совсем не стоит благо… 

\- Это стоит ее, поверь. 

Сэм снова вмешивается, и его настойчивость не оставляет Касу выбора. Он видит, как Дин усмехается, а затем взлохмачивает Сэму волосы. 

\- Дин!

Он надувает щеки и уклоняется от руки Дина, в то же время пытаясь пригладить спутанные волосы.

Когда они одновременно закатывают глаза, Сэм негодующе фыркает и говорит:  
\- Я пойду, мне еще нужно успеть получить книги.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Дин, при этом добродушно ухмыляясь. - Увидимся на обеде, Сэмми, - добавляет он с улыбкой, и Сэм закатывает глаза, бросая Касу короткое "Пока".

\- Оу, эмм, пока, Сэм, - говорит Кастиэль неуверенно, потому что он внезапно остается один на один с Дином, уже без Сэма, являющегося некой соединяющей их обоих деталью.

Однако когда Дин поворачивается к стоящему напротив Кастиэлю, демонстрируя все так же блестящие глаза, Кас озабоченно находит себя неспособным оторвать взгляд от веснушек, которые образовывают созвездия на чуть смугловатой коже.

\- Красный и золотой... - тянет Дин, указывая на галстук Кастиэля. - Гриффиндор, верно?

\- Да, - слегка удивленно отвечает Кас. - Ты знаком с факультетами Хогвартса?

Дин пожимает плечами.

\- Слегка, только то, что Сэм рассказывал мне.

Его губы изгибаются в легкой полуулыбке. Красиво, даже слегка кокетливо.

\- Может, ты сумеешь немного просветить меня по поводу своего?

\- Я... Д-да, - Кастиэль снова краснеет.

Если продолжит в том же духе, то полностью покроется краской.

\- Классно. Я тогда лучше в класс пойду, - его слова имеют легкий оттенок нерешительности, словно бы Дин был недоволен необходимостью прерывать их и без того короткий разговор, что скорее является лишь плодом воображения Каса.

\- Ладно, и, эмм... наслаждайся, - говорит Кастиэль, и, Боже, он действительно только что это сказал?

Дин же, однако, смеется, как обычно слегка превышая нормальную громкость, так, что несколько голов поворачивается в их сторону, интересуясь, что это там такого смешного. Когда они видят, что это Кастиэль, кто-то выглядит даже опешившим от неожиданности.

\- Буду стараться изо всех сил, - Дин сжимает руку на его плече. - Спасибо, - он игриво подмигивает - подмигивает?

Затем он проникает в толпу, через несколько секунд сливаясь с массой студентов, в то время как Кастиэль стоит, будто приросший к полу, в течении минуты точно.

***

\- Хей, что происходит между тобой и Винчестером?

Кас поднимает взгляд от учебника по астрономии.

\- Кем? Сэмом? 

\- Нет, не милым Винчестером, - Джо закатывает глаза. - Тем, что накаченный.

На этом моменте Кастиэль заливается краской.

\- Ч-что? Мы только... Мы делали наше домашнее задание вместе.

\- Ага, - шепчет Джо, придвигаясь ближе, сверкая глазами и вспыхивая торжествующей улыбкой. - Знала это. Ты полностью занял его время, и не то чтобы я обвиняла тебя, но вот некоторые...

\- Некоторые? - тревожно спрашивает он.

Его сердце бьется быстрее, и это явно не хорошо.

Джо должна была заметить, потому что ее тон, когда она объясняет, гораздо более неохотный.

\- Ну, я слышала от Анны, которая слышала от Софи, которая знает, что Лиза из Пуффендуя (Хаффлпафа) собирается пригласить его на бал.

\- Лиза Брейден? - плечи Каса опускаются, потому что нет никаких сомнений, что Дин ответит согласием. Лиза не только красивая, но еще к тому же является одним из кандидатов на звание Хогвартского чемпиона. Наверное, он тоже был бы выбран, если бы не Чарли, чьи внешность и способности он считает гораздо более выдающимися, чем собственные.

\- Кас, - мягко говорит Джо, - Лиза еще не спросила, так как все женщины адски волнуются перед этим.

Это справедливый совет, но Кастиэль все еще не уверен.

\- Джо, скажи честно, если бы ты была Дином, ты бы предпочла меня Лизе?

Джо прячет лицо в ладони так быстро, что раздается даже странный звук.

\- Новааак, - практически рычит она. Джо может быть довольно пугающей время от времени. - Я знаю, что Шляпа почти распределила тебя на Когтевран (Равенкло), и должны были пройти годы, прежде чем гриффиндорские парни оказали на тебя влияние. Откровенно говоря, твои глаза вызывают нестерпимое желание искупаться, так что может ты прекратишь и пойдешь и поговоришь с Дином? Я уверена, что ты ему нравишься.

***

Именно так он попадает в Виадук (Viadyct) пару дней спустя, при активной поддержке Джо. 

Какие-то студенты играют на дорожке к полю для квиддича, окруженные любопытными, включая также Дина.  
Было бы просто идеально, если бы Дин был один - что почти невозможно, потому что он практически всегда находится на борту корабля дурмстрангцев.

Кас делает несколько глубоких вдохов перед тем как подойти к Дину. До него остается около двух метров, когда Лиза Брейден внезапно показывается на горизонте. Ее ослепляющая улыбка адресована Дину, и она легко подходит близко к нему.

Позади них слышатся аплодисменты. Он видит, как Лиза берет Дина за руку и что-то шепчет ему. Он чуть подается вперед, чтобы лучше слышать, с энтузиазмом кивает, и Кастиэль думает, что очевидно, что Дин только что принял приглашение. Он поворачивается, поскольку понимает, что уже слишком поздно.

Через шум ветра и болтовню ему слышится голос, теплый как лето, зовущий его по имени. Кас не оборачивается, так как считает, что это очередной плод его крайне богатого воображения, так же как и его фантазии, где Дин Винчестер имеет какие-то чувства к нему.

***

Чуть позже до Бала остается всего лишь неделя.

Кастиэль благодарен Джо за то, что она перестает упоминать Дина в их разговорах.

В день, когда он вернулся из Виадука, она посмотрела на него, а потом подошла и обняла Каса, поднимаясь на носочки. Он также прекращает встречаться с Дином по вечерам, прячась в дальних углах библиотеки. Это становится гораздо труднее, когда Сэм все замечает, но Кастиэль меняет тему всякий раз, когда речь заходит о Дине.

А теперь представьте себе удивление Каса, когда он, возвращаясь из совятни, куда ходил, чтобы отправить письмо домой, встречает Дина у основания лестницы, выглядящего так, как будто он ждал его.

\- Дин? - он приостанавливается, засовывая руки в карманы, защищаясь от холода. Кастиэль видит, что кончик носа Дина покраснел и что он одет в мантию, куртку с капюшоном и джинсы. Он выглядит невыносимо хорошо в такой одежде.

\- Черт возьми, Кас, тебя трудно выследить, - смеется Дин, заставляя Кастиэля недоверчиво смотреть на него.

\- Ты следил за мной? - спрашивает он недоумевающе.

\- Ну, вообще-то да, - Дин пожимает плечами, излучая этим жестом уверенность и очарование. - Ты не оставил мне выбора. Как еще я должен был пригласить тебя?

Пару секунд занимает осознание его слов, а после, первой реакцией Кастиэля было моргнуть.

\- Кас? - мягко добавляет Дин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, с вроде как несвойственной ему застенчивостью.

\- Кас, я, эмм, приглашаю тебя сейчас, если не ясно. Ты хочешь... быть моей парой на Балу?

Глаза Кастиэля широко открыты, в них плещется недоумение, смешивающееся с капелькой неопределенности.

\- А как насчет Лизы?

Дин хмурится.

\- А что с Лизой?

\- Я думал, - Кастиэль закусывает губу и опускает глаза, - ты собираешься идти с ней.

Долгая пауза, наполненная неловкостью.

\- Является ли это причиной, по которой ты избегал меня?

Кас колеблется, так как это было мелко, но потом кивает, не глядя.

Он слышит звук приближающихся шагов, а потом его подбородок приподнимают двумя пальцами.

Когда их глаза встречаются, Кастиэль практически забывает, как дышать. Его пульс учащается, и слышен звон в ушах.

Дин мягко улыбается, когда говорит:  
\- Кас, почему ты решил избегать меня?

Кас яростно краснеет и думает, что Дин, скорее всего, дразнит его. Он знает ответ.  
Однако в конце концов, он потакает ему и мямлит:  
\- Потому что я собирался пригласить тебя... но думал, что потерял свой шанс. Я-я... ты мне нравишься, и... я не... это было глупо.

Его слова теряются в темной мягкой ткани, и Кастиэль запоздало понимает, что Дин обнимает его, такой теплый.

\- Мне жаль, что я ждал, - шепчет Дин Касу в волосы так ласково, что у того подкашиваются колени.  
\- Я не хотел испугать тебя, когда мы только стали друзьями, но когда я встретил тебя... Боже, ты так мне понравился, я даже не поверил... Я идиот, не так ли? Ты можешь сказать, что это так, ничего, это пра... - Кастиэль останавливает Дина, прижимая палец к его губам.

\- Дин?

\- Мммм?

Кас счастливо улыбается.

\- Да, я буду твоей парой.

Он смеется, когда Дин целует его палец.

***

Хотя они и слышали рассказы о прошлом Рождественском бале, где участники танцевали среди заснеженных деревьев, они думают, что украшения в этом году еще величественнее. Эти снежинки, медово-золотые огоньки, крошечные ледяные феи, плывущие над их головами.

Такой же прекрасный как и Бал, Кастиэль находит свое внимание полностью украденным Дином. Он выглядит великолепно в своей алой мантии, закручивающейся вокруг его блестящих черных ботинок. Золотые нашивки обрамляют края рукавов, призванные повторять цвета Гриффиндора.

Кастиэль же, в свою очередь, одет в белую рубашку, брюки, черную мантию и кобальтовый галстук-бабочку.

Дин говорит ему, что это великолепно оттеняет его глаза, и целует в щеку.  
Они танцуют, пока не устают, и делают небольшой перерыв, попивая тыквенный сок, держась за руки.

Они не пропускают ни одного медленного танца, - в основном благодаря настояниям Дина, - и когда он притягивает Кастиэля за талию в защитном жесте, тот улыбается и прижимается своей щекой к груди Дина.

Ближе к концу ночи, когда в зале становится немного душно, Дин берет Каса за руку и ведет к лестнице, где воздух гораздо прохладнее. Присесть после нескольких часов непрерывного танца очень приятно, и Дин просто улыбается, когда Кастиэль роняет голову ему на плечо, вздыхая.

\- Ты знаешь, мне всегда было любопытно...Почему вы с Сэмом учитесь в разных школах? - Кас просто надеется, что Дин не найдет вопрос слишком личным, хотя учитывая то, насколько братья близки, было вполне естественно задаваться таким вопросом.

\- Мы не выбирали, на самом деле, - говорит Дин, обвивая его плечи рукой и зарываясь пальцами в темные спутанные волосы. - Наш отец учился в Дурмстранге, и он хотел сына, который пошел бы по его стопам.

Кас немного приподнимает голову, встречаясь с Дином глазами.

\- Поэтому он просто послал тебя туда? Не спрашивая твоего мнения?

\- Ну, он спросил, но с огромной дозой личных рекомендаций. Я считаю, что Сэм не подходит для Дурмстранга, так что пусть лучше я, чем он.

\- Дин... - Кастиэль хмурится, откидывая голову назад и целуя того в уголок рта. Когда он смотрит Дину в глаза, такие наполненные зеленью, переливающейся оттенками, он почти теряет дар речи. - Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, но, может, ты мог бы попросить отца о перемене школы для выпускного года? Понимаю, это звучит смешно после всего времени что ты провел в Дурмстранге, но ты подружился с хогвартскими ребятами, не так ли? Я имею в виду, ты мог бы найти новую семью здесь.

Дин смотрит на него так, что Кастиэль начинает ерзать.  
\- У тебя здесь есть Сэм... А-а-а... это всегда...

\- У меня есть ты.

Лицо Кастиэля вспыхивает, и он говорит:  
\- Да, Дин, я у вас тоже есть.

Дин улыбается, не отрывая от Каса взгляд, и шепчет, поднимая руки к его лицу:  
\- Кастиэль, я могу тебя поцеловать?

Вокруг внезапно становится тихо. Все тускнеет, и Кас кивает.

Губы Дина такие мягкие, они нежно ласкают его, и, хотя это первый поцелуй Кастиэля, он знает, что это замечательно, потому что наполнено обожанием, как один из тех поцелуев, заставляющих забыть обо всем вокруг.

\- Я уверен, - Дин целует его снова, - я уверен, что это означает, что ты мой парень.

\- Я полностью согласен, - нежно шепчет Кастиэль, и заливается краской при виде ослепительной усмешки Дина.

***

Следующий сентябрь (1 сентября, если быть точным)

\- Таким образом, - говорит Кас, идя по проходу между купе и находя наконец пустое, оборачиваясь с широкой улыбкой, - ты готов к седьмому году?

Он протягивает руку ладонью вверх, и еще одна накрывает ее, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Определенно, - отвечает Дин, стоя в своих черных одеждах. У него даже есть связь с Гриффиндором - он позаимствовал у Кастиэля его галстук - так как студентам с великолепными оценками было позволено выбрать себе новый факультет (ну, вообще-то, Кас был уверен, что его отец, Министр Магии, сыграл в этом значительную роль).

В любом случае, Дин с ним сейчас, и Кас втаскивает его в купе. Прежде чем закрыть дверь, он видит Сэма, стоящего со своими друзьями, и последний бормочет, когда видит их вдвоем:  
\- Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от поцелуев. Я был достаточно травмирован этим еще летом.

И Дин, только чтобы поддразнить брата, оставляет влажный, очень громкий поцелуй на щеке Каса.


End file.
